Malchik Gay
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Edo makes a deal with Johan that if he could win Jun’s heart away from Judai then he would help Johan win Judai’s heart. Edo/Jun Judai/Johan Judai/Jun and Ryo/Fubuki


**Malchik Gay**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX. If I did then I wouldn't right this fic, nya!**

**Summary: Edo makes a deal with Johan that if he could win Jun's heart away from Judai then he would help Johan win Judai's heart. **

**Rated: M (for Mature)**

**Pairing: Moneyshipping (EdoxJun) Spiritshipping (JudaixJohan), Rivalshipping (JudaixJun) Darknesshipping (RyoxFubuki) and One sided Proshipping (RyoxEdo)**

**Warning: Yaoi…if you didn't know that, lemon (and good one's from Giek-sama), nudity, swearing, some violence, and unintended OOC**

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Me: I dreamed of this story in my head. Crazy? Not really since I was listening to Malchik Gay (TATU) all night long and it plagued my sleep. I got help from ChazzLoverGirl about some of the ideas…but only for two chapters, so make sure you thank her later on. I should be getting to the story. I apologize if Edo's personality is OOC. Enjoy the chapter…OH! I should list the Japanese and their English name.**

**Judai Yuki: Jaden Yuki**

**Jun Manjoume: Chazz Princeton**

**Edo Phoenix: Aster Phoenix**

**Johan Anderson: Jesse Anderson**

**Ryo Marufuji: Zane Truesdale **

**Fubuki Tenjoin: Atticus Rhodes **

**Chapter 1: Deal**

* * *

Edo watched everything from a distance. The everything being Manjoume Jun. The Ojama Duelist was dueling his rival Judai Yuki at the beach near the Osiris Red Dorm. Compared to the other times that the raven haired teen dueled the brunette, he was losing miserably. He seemed distracted by something. Edo knew what was distracting him and that was what was making his heart hurt. 

"E Hero Sparkman, attack Manjoume directly!" Judai ordered his monster.

The lighting warrior attacked Manjoume's life points directly.

1600

1000

0

"Gotcha!" Judai cheered after E Hero Sparkman disappeared.

Jun was on his feet defeated by his rival again. Despite losing to the brunette, he wasn't as upset as he would be. He didn't notice the E Hero duelist walking toward him.

"Manjoume, is there something wrong?" the brunette asked.

Jun eventually noticed that the brunette was talking to him. He glanced at the brunette and attempted to brush off the lost like any other loss but it was failing miserably when he looked into the chocolate colored eyes, "It's Sanda! You just got lucky!"

"Oh really? I thought it was my skill that got you again," Judai said with his usual confidence.

Jun couldn't look away from the brunette's eyes. They were solemn; not the cute innocent eyes that was once on the brunette's face. His eyes were better this way anyway…well…that's what Jun thought.

Judai's overall appearance changed as well, but not dramatically as his personality. He was still wearing the Osiris Coat, but his neck collar was slightly longer. His bangs were past his neck. He was looking good especially with the cute act gone.

"If you're done moping, then I'll just leave," Judai said firmly as he walked away from the raven haired teen.

Jun slightly panicked that the brunette was walking away after his sarcastic comment.

"Where are you going?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Fishing. What else?"

"That's all you do nowadays…"

Judai turned his head back to the raven haired teen, "Did you say something, Manjoume?"

"Sanda, and no."

Judai was very aware that Jun was lying to him, but he didn't bother asking the arrogant teen. He just continued to walk toward the dock. He kept a slow pace since he knew that the raven haired teen would eventually follow him. The brunette was correct because Jun slowly followed him.

Edo watched Jun be drawn toward the brunette. He sighed as he saw Judai sit down at the dock and began fishing. That was all he did ever since he got back from the Duel Monster World. Not only did he act colder toward his friends, he was keeping a distance from them. Acting aloof was the main reason that the raven haired teen was always following him around. No one would know, but Edo could see that the raven haired teen blushed whenever the brunette said something serious or did something sexy (unintentionally.) All these signs came unnoticed by everyone except the Pro Duelist although he suspected that the E Hero Duelist was aware of Jun's change in attitude toward him.

The fact was that Manjoume Jun was in love with Yuki Judai.

This wouldn't of hurt Edo that much except that he was in love with Manjoume Jun. He started feeling for him ever since Judai disappeared. He would notice how depressed the raven haired teen was, but he did not dare to comfort him. The Ojama Duelist had his pride and would refuse the comfort of someone he saw as a rival.

The Pro Duelist had a chance though to claim him if Judai didn't come back to DA one day. Not only did he lose the chance to confess his feelings for the raven haired teen, but he felt like he lost to the brunette in another thing beside dueling without putting any effort into it.

Edo decided to spy on the two Osiris students. He hid behind the shack as he witness the brunette fish. The chances of him catching something was zero percent. The gray haired teen eyed the raven haired teen. He noticed that he was sitting down with the brunette awaiting the chance to confess his feelings for him. Edo prayed that he would fail again like he always did when the two were together.

"Judai," the Ojama Duelist began, "There's something I need to tell you…"

Judai looked away from his fishing line, "What is it?"

Jun's face started to light up from embarrassment, "It's just…that…ever…since you came back…I think…I…"

"Spill it Manjoume."

"Sanda!" Jun took a deep breathe before he let it all out, "I just wanted to tell you…that I Manjoume Jun have fallen in love with you-"

Jun's confession was interrupted again. Judai's pole was tugging like crazy, and the brunette turned his attention away from the raven haired teen to rear the fish in. He was disappointed that what he caught was someone's boxers. The boxers must have come from the Ra Yellow Dorm.

"Who dumps their boxers in the ocean?" Judai asked himself. He didn't bother touching it though. He didn't want to get contaminated, "I least I got something for a change!" The brunette faced Jun who was sieving. You could taste his anger in the air. Judai was oblivious to it though, "What's wrong Manjoume?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT JUDAI!" Jun yelled before he ran off in another direction.

Judai just stared at his back as it got smaller and smaller the farther he got. "What was that about?" Even though Judai was more mature, he was still oblivious to love…or was he?

Edo saw the raven haired teen rush back to the Osiris Dorm. He intended to go comfort the teen when he saw a familiar bluenette spying on the brunette behind the bush. His face was bright pink like a rose. Edo decided that he would see what the bluenette was doing.

"Hey Anderson, it's not nice to spy on people!" Edo announced.

His voice startled the bluenette greatly as he fell on his back. Judai didn't seem to hear the big thump as he threw the boxers away and began fishing again.

"Phoenix! Don't do that!" Johan told him in the quietest tone he could muster.

"It's not my fault I scared you. If you weren't spying on Yuki then-"

Johan's face lit up, "You…saw me?"

"Your blue hair stands out. How could I not see you?"

"…"

Edo glanced at Judai to make sure he was into fishing before dragging the bluenette away from the dock and a little closer to the Osiris dorm.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on Judai?" Edo asked.

Johan avoided eye contact with the Pro Duelist, "I…It…would look stupid…"

"Huh?"

"It would be stupid for me to go after Judai…when it's obvious to everyone that Manjoume likes him."

Johan did have a point. When Judai came back and Jun's personality changed around the brunette, everyone was bound to notice, especially Judai's friends. He then had an idea.

"Anderson, want to make a deal with me?"

Johan eyed him suspiciously, "What type of deal?"

"If I can get Manjoume away from Yuki, then I'll help you win his heart."

Johan's face lit up again, "You'll do that?"

"Of course."

"…"

"What is it?"

"I had no idea you swung that way…and toward Manjoume…"

Edo sighed, "He may be bitchy, but maybe that's how I like my men."

"-sweatdrop- Okay… What were you planning?"

* * *

**Me: Chapter 1 is TBC with 1444 words.**

**Yohko: That was…**

**Me: Yeah, it took awhile. School sucks especially math class! I want to go back to Algebra, but NO! I get stuck with a class that's out of control.**

**Yohko: Hope you don't go to detention…**

**Me: I said my opinion and I'm not taking it back. Anyway please review. I don't know when the next chapter is, but I do know that I'm going to work on either chapter 3 of Running out of Time or chapter 34 of Falling for the First Time…after I watch Shaman King. Ja ne!**


End file.
